


Doubt

by reapertownusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/pseuds/reapertownusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is sent to raise a righteous soul from hell while wondering why it was ever there at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

The gates of hell did not easily yield. Within were endless depths of darkness so far from his father's works. It was not his place to doubt, but the righteous man should have been protected from this.

Even as it shattered, the soul remained a beacon in the night. The slashes of its blade as much tore pieces from itself and with every slice heaven bled.

With prophecy solidified there should be revelry, but Castiel felt the weight of this soul as he raised it, shouldering a blame that never should have fallen to it. And for that Castiel doubted.


End file.
